Leave with Me
by T1TTYSPR1NKL3S
Summary: Sequel to Stay with Me. No matter how much I hated him, and loved a forbidden other, I had to do this in order for the both of us to be together, but what I'd come to find out, was that I didn't hate him like I thought. I'm sorry, Bakura, but it's your fault. I gave you so many chances and you blew them. And if you don't remember me, I'll go on as if I don't remember you. BakuraxOC
1. Fadeaway

**A/N: Hey! My friggin homies of the peeps/readers variety! ... I'm so giddy right now that I'm shaking! I've been waiting to post the first sequel for SO long! I really hope you'll like it just like you did the original! :]  
**

**Song inspiration: Fadeaway by Celldweller. :3  
**

**BakuraLOLZ99 owns Ryoua, all OCs', and the plot. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Fadeaway**

_They say that to move on, your mind must forgive and forget in order to healthily move past traumas or experiences._

_But sometimes, a memory is really the only thing keeping one tied to the past and not giving the heart any peace, as it will not forget. It can sometimes keep bringing you back..._

**_To the very place you started._**

Ryoua screamed as she was brought back out of the blackness of death; her body felt like it was slowly being slit open and set on fire. Her mind was in a haze from the pain, though, she knew it was not actually physical pain...

It was all in her head.

Then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped, and she felt her chest rising and falling in a rapid pace as if she had just awoken from a bad dream, but she refused to open her eyes; her body was covered in a light, cold sweat.

She didn't want to believe she was alive again.

_Death had been so peaceful_.

Ryoua clenched the satin sheets underneath her tightly as tears filled her eyes and slid out the corners and down the side of her face. She felt trickles of sweat bead together and roll down her face; again, just like she had woken up from a nightmare. Her breathing had yet to become normal and she could hear the rapid beating of her heart beating in her ears making the voice in the room sound like faint, inaudible whispers. She wanted curiosity to get the best of her and open her eyes, but she didn't want to be smacked in the face by realization when she opened her eyes and was confirmed that she was no longer dead...

She could not lie there forever, though... If she were to, though, sooner or later, death would rise upon her again. She would starve back to death at some point, right?

Ryoua mentally sighed. If anyone heard her insane thoughts now... Anyone _normal_ person would kill a thousand men if given the chance to live again or to never die...

So she opened her eyes.

The room was extremely bright, which led her to believe it was midday, but she had to close her eyes again and groan in slight pain from the sun's indirect, harmful rays.

So, she kept her eyes shut a while longer and started off her movements small and slowly. She worked on flexing her fingers, which felt sore from what she assumed to be the lack of movement in the years she had been "asleep". She made a motion with her shoulders that looked like a shrug, scrunching her toes and twisting her ankle from side to side while doing so to get her body accustomed to moving again; every breath that filtered its way into her lungs hurt with a fiery passion that left her in short breaths of agony with the pain of her physical body. Then, suddenly, with a loud smack and clash and clatter with herself and a few unknown items, she fell to the ground which sent hot, white flashes of agony raging through her nerves; and this time, her screams were nowhere near silent.

On pure instinct, her eyes snapped open from surprise and pain rushing through her body; her body froze from the pain and the realization of being alive. Her stomach dropped, her chest rising and falling rapidly, as her eyes slowly glanced around the extravagant room. "No..." she croaked, her eyes filling with hot tears.

"Lady Ryoua..."

Ryoua froze at the familiar sound of the blue-eyed woman's voice. "Please... tell me I'm not living a true nightmare, Isis..." she begged, her voice hushed as she blinked back tears.

"I'm afraid you are, Lady Ryoua..." Ryoua heard her footsteps become closer till she could see her feet in front of her face, then her knees, and then she felt Isis' arms gently help her back up onto the silk bed, "and I'm afraid all of us were brought into it, as well."

The brunette sighed irritably, letting her hand fall over her eyes, "Honestly, I should not be all that surprised. Where is Bakura...?" when the raven haired woman was silent for a while, Ryoua removed her hand from her eyes and looked over at Isis, "Tell me, Isis,"

"... His whereabouts...? Unknown... His alliance…? Against us..."

Just as Ryoua shot up into a sitting position and was about to question the priestess about whatever the hell was going on, the door opened without a knock or a greeting from whom ever it was, and revealed the pharaoh-to-be; his eyes widened at the scene before him and he quickly and awkwardly walked into the room, a bright smile on his face as he looked between them, "I'm ecstatic that the Millennium Necklace has actually worked this time, Isis. The kingdom with be equally as happy that their future queen has finally woken from her slumber."

"Yes..." Isis agreed- her throat almost visibly dry as she struggled for a better reply.

Atem's eyes stopped on Ryoua's meek form, "The council will be most happy that you woke up today, as hoped; they were beginning to be stubbornly impatient with you," he paused a moment, taking note of how frail her body was, "I can convince them to wait, though, until tomorrow, but, I'm afraid, that is the best I can do for the moment."

Ryoua blinked and looked down at herself; her arms were pale from what she assumed to be starvation and the lack of sunlight, her skin tight from dehydration with her veins visible. "I believe you are right," she agreed, "That would be the best decision, for the time being, since I am in such a ghastly state..."

The elder man nodded once in agreement and then looked at Isis, "Isis, please take her to the kitchen and after she has eaten, please have her bathed and dressed for the dinner later tonight."

The raven haired woman nodded quickly, swiftly walking to Ryoua and helping her meek body off the stone floors before maneuvering her through the palace to do as the prince asked, and hoped that no one would notice that their future had awakened from such a long slumber.

* * *

Ryoua stayed in her room for the rest of the remaining day, alone. Every hour or so, Isis would come back to check on her and bring her food, but that was it... not even Atem came to check on her, save for earlier that day. The priestess informed Ryoua that no one would be informed of her awakening until the next day, and it would be celebrated with a grand party full of noblemen and woman from all around.

The brunette turned on her side, closing her eyes momentarily and sighing. _Isis seems to be the only one that knows of what is really going on... but she will not explain anything to me..._ Ryoua shifted to her other side. _I wonder where Bakura is... Maybe he knows of what is going on? I will look for him, but it will be later on, when no one is celebrating me and they no longer care of what I do._

She then let herself sleep for the remaining of the day, hoping it would pass quickly into tomorrow...

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this was kind of short... Either way, did you like it? To be honest, I'm not completely happy with it and feel as though I could have done better. |] Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me! :} See you next chapter, peep/readers! Love you!**


	2. Enjoy The Silence

**A/N: Hey! My friggin homies of the peeps/readers variety! I am being quite productive this month. :] I'm sure you fellows are quite happy! I would love to hear some of your feedback. :) Twas short, I know. But guess who is in the next chapter~? Bakura. X}  
**

**Song inspiration: Friend or Foe by t.A.T.u  
**

**BakuraLOLZ99 owns Ryoua, all OCs', and the plot. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Enjoy The Silence  
**

Atem sighed and smiled as he sat down in the lavish garden, staring into the lustrous, clear blue water of the magnificent pond spread out before it all. "I think that went rather well. Don't you agree...?" he asked, looking towards Ryoua, who hesitantly joined him.

"Y-yes..." she agreed, gulping even though her throat was nearly as dry as the desert. Ryoua brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly as she scanned the area and took in all its surreal beauty. After a few minutes of silence, she asked quietly, "Was the empire truly declining, like they said, Atem...?"

He nods silently, his face calm, but there was obvious struggling going on in his subconscious. "Yes," Atem says honestly, his eyes still focused on the garden's beauty, "but, even now, since you have woken up, we have already noticed a change. The poverty hasn't ceased, most likely never will, but it has decreased in size; diseases are fewer and much more citizens are more likely to recover, and the crops and livestock are replenishing themselves," his ruby eyes looked over to her, only to find her staring at him, her mind transfixed on what he had to say, "You truly are a miracle to this land, Ryoua... Thank you,"

Ryoua blinked at the last part and shook her head, smiling faintly, "I am no miracle, Prince Atem. It was only simply chosen by the Gods themselves that, at that time, conveniently, that your empire would thrive once again- just as it always has."

He grinned at her proudly, "Spoken as a true queen. You'll help me rule this kingdom quite well, one day, Ryoua,"

She stayed silent and said nothing as a soft breeze blew past them.

After a while, he was the one to finally break the silence, "A party will be held tonight,"

"Really, now?" Ryoua inquired, faking her interest, "What for, exactly...?"

Atem let one of the faintest of smile ghost upon his smooth lips, "Three reasons, to be exact. We are to celebrate your awakening and my future rule as king..." she noticed his pause and looked towards him curiously, "...and our upcoming marriage."

Ryoua's breath caught in her throat and her body went rigid, something he sensed.

"Have you forgotten...?" Atem asked, eyebrows raised curiously.

The long-haired brunette blinked multifariously before stuttering out quickly, "N-no...! Of course I have not forgotten! How could I forget such a thing- such a blessing!"

He chuckled at this, patting her frail shoulder a little harder than what she thought was his intent. "There is the Rye I know," he rested back on his hands and watched the sun set below the palace walls.

Ryoua, yet again, kept her mouth shut, but this time, she had not a clue of what to say back. The woman they seemed to know... was not her.


	3. Friend or Foe

**A/N: Hey! My friggin' homies of the peeps/readers variety! I am being quite productive this month. :] I'm sure you fellows are quite happy! I would love to hear some of your feedback. :) I hope you all still like this story... It has been having _quite_ a ruff start with you all, it seems. I'm just hoping you aren't unhappy or something or another. :) Please, it would be of the most helpful if you gave me feedback of your thoughts, even if it is not on this story. Love you all!  
**

**Song inspiration: Friend or Foe by t.A.T.u  
**

**BakuraLOLZ99 owns Ryoua, all OCs', and the plot. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Friend or Foe**

Ryoua continued an endless struggle with her hair as she readied herself for the celebration parties that would last throughout the entire night, and maybe well into the morning. But her hair was beginning to test her minimum patience; so, finally, she gave up and dived for the the knife that sat upon her dresser, swiping it over hair before she really even comprehended on what she was doing.

The now short-haired brunette froze as she felt her hair pool at her feet. "I am losing my mind..." she whispered to herself, gazing at herself in the mirror with wide, emerald eyes. Before anyone came to check on her, Ryoua tried to pull herself together and make herself look presentable enough for this party- they _were_ all there for _her_, pretty much.

_Bakura would have said that I looked fine by now..._

This was the first time Ryoua had thought about her estranged lover for two days; she had purposely blocked him from her mind to save herself an emotional breakdown, since she was overwhelmed with just about everything, already. Worrying about him wasn't something she needed at the moment.

But, now that she let her guard down and thought about it, if Bakura really was here, too... wouldn't he have come for her by now...? The Bakura she knew would have...

Ryoua lined kohl around her eyes quickly. _Then again, I'm not truly sure if I knew Bakura at all..._

The brunette shook her head away from those thoughts and walked out of her room, shutting the door tightly, her heart pounding through her chest as she walked through the silent chambers. Ryoua nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand land on her shoulder softly, looking around quickly for the source of the hand, only to have her eyes meet with ones like her own.

Ryoua staggered back, all most tripping if it weren't for Ryuuji catching her.

The raven haired man chuckled as he brought her back to her feet, "Still as clumsy as ever, I see."

The small brunette laughed nervously as they continued to walk. Every once and a while, she would glance over at Ryuuji's cool, calm and collected tan face, surrounded by raven, silk hair. _This is not good... Losing Ryuuji was the greatest tragedy I had ever experienced, so... since I haven't experienced a tragedy in this time... I am only bound to experience one soon, then._ Ryoua gripped the silk of her dress tightly as her throat went dry and she closed her eyes softly while Ryuuji locked their arms together, since they were nearing the dining hall. _Don't leave me here alone, Ryuuji... you seem to be all I have left in this place..._

When they entered a room of different atmosphere, of partying, arrogance, seduction, and happiness, it changed and it suddenly went deathly quiet; she opened her eyes and stared in awe at the spectral before her - all the party guest, save for the prince, bowed before her in respect and welcoming even through their drunk induced states.

She caught sight of Atem walking towards them from out of the corner of her eye; she was slightly relieved to see someone she knew while surrounded by others she didn't.

"We were beginning to think you would never arrive," he admits in a mutter to which only she could hear; his face serious before it turned completely around in a joyous expression as he turned around and faced the party goers. "Welcome, my friends and family, to this _very_ special occasion! I would love to thank you _all_ for joining me and my fiancé here today in order to celebrate many _wonderful_ things!"

The hordes of people cheered.

"What a blessing it is that my bride, and your future queen, has woken from her long slumber and has joined us once again in the world of the living! We will one day, as one, rule this empire as a pair and this kingdom will be replenished and renewed to its full glory and wonderment!" Atem preached, his eyes sparkling with truth and joy and a wide smile placed upon his lips. He looked back at the brunette and grinned silly before moving out from in front of her to present her as if she was a great prize won, "My fiancé and your future queen- Lady Ryoua Otogi!"

A large blush swept across her cheeks as the great noblemen and women erupted into cheers of joy and agreement with such power in for what they believed in- her, their _savior_.

Most of the party seemed to go by in a haze as she sat right beside Atem, others always loitering around them, scanning the perimeter for any potential threats to them or any of the higher ranked party guests.

Atem leaned over to her, whispering in her ear, "I like the hair," he says, grinning, "You look very refreshed."

Ryoua only smiled in fake gratitude and whispered a thank you back; to the on-lookers, it might look like a sweet display between two lovers, but these two 'lovers' held no love or sexual feel for the other.

"I need to kiss you, just to pull it all off, alright...?" he whispered to her, his crimson eyes looking at her intently, glazed reassuringly.

Slowly, Ryoua nodded and leaned in, their lips on the others.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded through the entire dining room, forcing to two of them to break apart.

"_How touching_!"

The venomous, sarcastic, and raspy voice broke through the screaming hordes of peoples as they scrambled to get out of the dining room.

"Bakura...!" The future rulers gasped/yelled in unison.


	4. Night is Alive

**A/N: Hello, my peeps/readers! **** How are you this fine update? I'm hoping exceptionally well! I don't really have that much to say… Sorry it was so short... Chapters WILL begin to get longer... maybe. X]  
**

**Song inspiration: "Night is Alive" by Innerpartysystem.**

**Warning: Violence, sexual themes, AND... I think that's it. :)  
**

**I own nothing but the OCs' and the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Night is Alive**

"Yes! It _is_ I! Your ultimate destruction, my _king_…" his blood red eyes caught sight of Ryoua, a wicked, deranged smirk forming on his lips, "Oh! And how_ ever_ could I forget about our _dear queen_?"

Ryoua felt her throat go dry, her eyes averting anywhere else but him.

The infamous Thief King moved his eyes over to Atem, keeping the same deranged smirk. "I'm afraid I have seemed to scare off your party quests," he tried to look disappointed, but failed when his wicked grin broke through from his sick thoughts, "What a shame. They are going to miss out on all of the _fun_!"

Atem was seething- fuming- with such anger. Ryoua felt as if she needed to get away… His ruby eyes looked over at her as he muttered, "Leave- now. He is a dangerous man and could use you to his advantage if you stay here,"

The small brunette hesitated a moment before he growled at her, making her hurry to get out of the room, Isis following suit to ensure she arrived to her room safely. The last thing she saw before the door closed was a huge monster shift from behind Bakura… "Diabound…"

* * *

Ryoua was suddenly jerked awake when she was thrown out of her bed and to the floor before being picked up again and thrown onto a hard chest, all before she could even open her eyes. "W-What...? A-Atem...? Is that you?" she rubbed her eyes, but her wrists were forcefully pinned behind her back when she did. When she felt a face nuzzle itself in the crook of her neck, chuckling a dark chuckle that she knew all too well, her eyes snapped open. "Bakura...!"

He hummed and licked the crook of her neck ever so slowly. "Correct," Bakura removed his ever smirking face from her neck, bringing his knife up and holding it to her neck. For a second, she thought he was angry and was going to kill her, but when it was slowly relieved from the large vein in her neck and was brought up to her face, caressing across her cheek enough to draw blood, she looked into his eyes to not find them angry, but filled with lust and amusement. "Such a prize to be won," he growled out as he dipped his head, licking the blood from her cheek, "That Pharaoh of yours should consider himself blessed to have a woman as _delicious _as you walking around," he paused a moment and smirked wider, "willing to do whatever he wishes."

Ryoua squirmed in his hold, enjoying pathetically herself. "Unhand me, you fiend!" she sneered at him, which only made him laugh.

Bakura ran the blade across her lips, licking his own lips at his tempting thoughts; he tilted her head back by pulling on her short, brown hair, and dipped his head to capture her lips in a forceful, heated kiss. He wasted no time and pushed his tongue through her lips, into her hot cavern.

The small brunette squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from moaning and to fight the urge to kiss him back with an even stronger force; if he knew this from her stronger struggling or not, was unknown to her. When she suddenly felt the soft fabric of her bed hit her back, and Bakura's body on top of hers, she began to panic; it was like he was _trying_ to break her self-control into a billion tiny, little pieces and make her give into him like she always had. Damn him! Damn all of him to the underworld and back... and then back again!

Yes, it's true he didn't remember their times together, but he instinctively knew that in order for him to have his way with her, he would have to break her self-control and _make_ her _beg_ for it. That frightened her slightly, but she couldn't stop him; her hands were tied... literally.

"Milady...!"

Suddenly, Bakura was off her, making his escape, while she laid there- frozen.

Atem ran over to her, eyes wide as he took her trembling body into his arms; the guards had scrambled from Ryoua's room, fearing that Bakura had already escaped from the palace and from their clutches. The prince took her face in his hands and leaned down till their lips were almost touching, his eyes searching in hers for any hesitation whatsoever. When he found none, he pressed their lips together.

Though Ryoua knew this only a kiss of reassurance that he would protect, though he didn't love her, she couldn't help but to cry, tremble, and shake; he tried to hold her tighter in his arms, to comfort her, but nothing worked.

Ryoua knew...

She knew... what she had to do... for all of this to stop.

She would have to fall in love with Atem- to stay by his side, even if he never loved her. She would have to love him, kiss him, have sex with him, and bare his children, no matter if the very thought made her insides churn.

So, with her mind made up and set in place, Ryoua took hold of Atem and she finally returned the kiss, well aware that Bakura was somewhere... watching them.


	5. The Best It's Gonna Get

**A/N: Hello, my peeps/readers! **** How are you this fine update? I'm hoping exceptionally well! HAPPY ANOTHER UPDATE DAY! You know what you guys got...? Another update. |} What'd you get me...? Hopefully a very nice review, a favorite, and maybe an alert...? X} I'm actually just writing this as I go because I had it all planned out and written down... then I just went an entirely different way. DX  
**

**Song inspiration: "Misery Loves Company" by Emilie Autumn.  
**

**Warning: Violence, sexual themes, AND... I think that's it. :) Maybe some angst. I actually have no idea... }X That's pretty bad, huh?  
**

**I own nothing but the OCs' and the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Best It's Gonna Get  
**

"Is my theory correct, Isis? If I fall in love with Atem and do as Fate had predicted the first time around, all of it will end? We will ll be able to rest peacefully...?" Ryoua inquired, curiosity shining in her emerald orbs.

Isis nodded, but the frown that laid upon her lips said other wise, "Yes... but the problem is, if you can even do it."

This confused Ryoua, so she asked cautiously, "What, exactly, do you mean by that...?"

"Well," Isis paused a moment to think over her thoughts, "since your subconscious love was so strong for Bakura before you even met... how would you be able to stop...? Falling in love is eternal, if the love itself is true. Perhaps, the main reason you never fell in love with Atem, is because you knew you were being forced to- that you never had a choice; so, you rebelled the night of Kul Elna's slaughtering, when you found Bakura, your heart stayed with him even if you never truly meant it to..."

The brunette's throat felt dry. "Have you foreseen this future, Isis? Of me and Atem being together, ruling the kingdom as one...?"

There was a pause,"...No, I haven't,"

"Dammit," Ryoua cursed, feeling tears well into her eyes, "Damn it all!"

"But," The raven haired woman said quickly, "the future can change. If you really do fall for Atem, the future _will_ be different- it's just... _you_ would _have_ to do that in order for everything to be laid to rest for all of eternity. There's no other way- no loop hole. Shai has made certain of it,"

"And what happens if I do not succeed in falling in love with Atem, but I stay away from Bakura...?" Ryoua asked, eyebrows raised.

"...Honestly, I have not a clue. All I can really guess is this reincarnation process with continue on for the rest of eternity."

The small woman sighed irritably as she sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples to calm herself. "A thousand times... I have tempted Fate..." she looked up, "and this is my punishment." Ryoua stood from her seat and walked out of Isis's chambers before the priestess had the chance to say another word to her.

* * *

"Atem...?"

Said person looked towards the owner of said voice, raising his eyebrows curiously when he saw Ryoua peeking her head through the satin curtains that led into the throne room. "Yes...?"

He watched her awkwardly make her way into the room, a bright scarlet on her cheeks as she stuttered endlessly to find what she was going to let him. "W-well... I just... Ahem... You see, I... um... well...-" Ryoua's blabbering was stopped when Atem grabbed her face in his hands roughly and pushed their lips together- just to get her to shut the hell up.

"Recollect yourself, dear Ryoua," he told her as he chuckled, "and then tell me what you were going to say,"

Ryoua nodded and blew air into her cheeks before inhaling and exhaling slowly, closing her eyes and saying quickly, "I need to fall in love with you, Atem!"

Atem blinked rapidly, confused, and stuttered out, "I... well, I... What?'

She in haled and exhaled again, gulping, "Well, you see, if I don't fall in love with you by... actually, I just need to fall in love with you!"

"...Why?"

"Just... because, Atem... I will explain later tonight, alright? Meet me in my chambers at midnight," Ryoua hurriedly ran out of the throne room before Atem could say another word to her.

Atem stood there, frozen in confusion. "What... in the Gods' just happened...?"


	6. Misery Loves Company

**A/N: I AM BACK, BITCHES. Um... anyone know where I can find a cheep, blue cat tail? CX I can explain! I'm dressing as Meulin Leijon from Homestuck, Nepeta's Dancestor, for Kami-Con and MTAC 2013. C: Speaking of which, are any of you folks going next year? Please tell me if so! :P I'm going with Marilynjayfreak, BakuraANDJoey, and nekoXnekoXmarik12! (And a lot more people, but they aren't on this website. XS)  
**

**BTW: Sorry this was such a short update, both the chapters, actually, I just don't have much of a drive right now, for some odd reason, and I'm trying to find it against by writing short chapters. It has usually helped in the past so I'm trying it again. :7  
**

**Warning: Really, no warning for this one. Maybe some slight angst, if the chapter name didn't already hint that, anyways. :)  
**

**I own nothing but OCs' and the plot. :]  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Misery Loves Company**

"Honestly, dear Ryoua," Atem sighs, rubbing his temples, "how do you expect me to fathom something as incredulous as that? It is positively ridiculous!"

Ryoua nods hastily in agreement, gripping his shoulders in her small hands tightly. "I know it is, Atem! I cannot quite believe it myself, either. That is... why I need your help. You are the only other person I can trust, besides Isis, of course." The small brunette pauses for a second, "And I cannot truly fall in love with you, but have your love for me to be false, and lay us all to rest; if you feel no true love towards me, it will not be counted... We will continue in an endless cycle of reincarnations..." her stomach tightened in a knot and her heart lurched painfully at the very thought of something so dreadfully awful.

"But..." he stares at her intently, his face serious, "I cannot _force_ myself to fall in love with you. I just... cannot."

Ryoua gives his shoulders another small squeeze, "I-I know... We need to try _not_ to make it forced- to make it feel natural and breathless... easy and weightless! Like it is effortless!" Her eyes shown with a sparkling emotion that Atem could not quite name. Her face then turned serious again as she met his piercing gaze once more, "I do not need you for this for my own benefit, Atem- it is for everyone's, as well. Now, please," she begged, getting down on her knees and clasping his hands in hers tightly, "help me- help yourself, your friends, _your people_."

His throat went dry as a lump formed in his throat, asking, "What if we fail, dear Ryoua?"

She smiles lightly at him, hoping to reassure him, "I am almost certain we will succeed, my dear Prince. We are, after all, soul mates- chosen by the Gods' themselves to be together for all of eternity..." No matter how good of a friend Atem was to her, she hated the way that sounded- she hated the mere thought of being queen and wife to the almighty Pharaoh Atem, mother of his children and the future leaders of Egypt. She almost wanted to say she hated him! But how could she? Atem did nothing wrong... Ryoua was sure if he could convince the Gods otherwise, he would. She was certain he had many other lovers he actually cared for. She had one, too, after all... she knew that feeling all too well.

It was like a rip through your body- through your very soul and being. An emptiness that could never be filled. To her, a lover was a forbidden affair between individuals, such as Bakura and herself. Knowing you could not be with said person openly left you feeling hollow and empty- as if Death had taken you into grip and made every fear you ever had come could make you cry yourself to sleep... it could make you wish for death upon yourself, upon everyone and everything. Love and infatuations are Deadly combinations. Ryoua seemed to learn that the hard way when she got stabbed through the heart- literally.

"What do we need to do first...?" his sudden question ripped her from her thoughts.

"O-oh...! Well... I suppose, as I suggested, we just let it come naturally- effortlessly!" Ryoua tried to smile happily and luckily he fell for it, nodding in agreement, leaving the room with that and without another word to her; she figured he needed time to think things over, but he seemed to be alright with helping her, so that was a start, at least.


	7. So Long Sentiment

**A/N: MOAR UPDATES. FAHKING HELL. I AM SO DAMN HUNGRY. SHIIIIIIIIIT. Seriously. That... was like a month ago. And... every time I come to this doc... I'm not hungry... but... then I read that and I'm like, "Fuck. My Life. I'm Hungry." DX  
**

**Warning: Pretty much nofin.  
**

**I own nothing but the OCs' and the plot. :]**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: So Long Sentiment**

"And-and...! H-he could not stop crying and begging for mercy! And-and we burst out and told him it was a joke...!" Ryoua set through her laughter, holding her sides, her face red as she gasped for air.

Atem fell laughing, holding her shoulders tightly. "He did NOT know what do do with himself!"

They roared with laughter for a while longer before it slowly died down. A subtle gust of wind blew past them as a gentle silence fell upon the two; they each smiled a gentle smile at the other. She found that her emotions towards him were becoming more natural.

Was everything working?

Was... she falling in love with Atem?

* * *

Ryoua slowly tip-toed down the halls of the palace, looking around cautiously; her breath came in soft pants from the previous running she had been doing. When she reached a corner, she got against the wall and wearily looked around the corner, and when she noted the cost was clear, she quickly darted to the wall with another rounding corner, her bare feet softly slapping against the stone.

Right as she was beginning to look over the other corner, she heard some yell from behind her; she squealed loudly and quickly began running, laughing loudly.

"Ryoua! C'mon! That was the last sweet roll!" she heard Atem whine from behind her, desperately trying to catch up to her.

"Too bad, almighty Pharaoh!" She laughed, panting hard as Atem was beginning to catch up to her. As she swiftly turned the corner and entered the grand garden, Atem encircled her in his arms from around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed loudly, "No! No! Please! Alright, alright! I give up up, Atem! I give up!"

Suddenly, Atem lost his balance and fell on top of Ryoua, who fell before him, onto the soft, lush grass; they stared at each other, and laughed after a moment. Atem leaned down, taking a bite of the sweet bread, smiling cheekily at her.

Maybe... things... _were_ changing. Maybe she could finally die and stay that way.

Or.. maybe, Bakura would come back and ruin everything, just like he had the first time. Interfering with Fate itself and bringing upon all of them the worse punishment imaginable.

Immortality.


	8. Manic

**A/N: I AM BACK, BITCHES. BACK FOR WHAT? I DON'T KNOW.  
**

**Warning: YOU ASK FOR AN UPDATE, I GIVE YOU A LONG ENDEARING MESSAGE ON HOW IT WILL NEVER COME. YOU HAVE NO IDEA BECAUSE, CURRENTLY, THE CHAPTER HASN'T EVEN BEEN WRITTEN. YOU ARE CONFUSED BY THIS. I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE. TEARS ROLL DOWN YOUR FACE AS YOU READ THE UPDATE. I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE. ACROSS FROM YOU SITS A SMALL CHILD. THIS IS THE UPDATE. YOU HUG THE CHILD IN DESPERATION AND SCREAM, BUT NO SOUND LEAVES YOUR LIPS. I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE. THE CHILD HISSES LOUDLY. THE ECHO OF THE RECENT UPDATE IS HEARD IN THE DISTANCE, BUT YOU DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION. THE CHILD HISSES AGAIN. LOUDER. I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE. THE SOUND OF SCREAMING UPDATES BECOMES INCREASING LOUDER AND YOU GO DEAF. THE CHILD HISSES, BUT YOU DON'T HEAR. THE SUN ENCIRCLES THE EARTH IN A MONUMENTAL HUG THAT CANNOT BE MEASURED THROUGH SPACE AND TIME OR UPDATES TO COME. YOU CURSE FOR FORGETTING SUNSCREEN. I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE. I AM REBORN OUT OF THE ASHES OF YOUR TEARS TO DESTROY AND RECONSTRUCT ALL THAT HAS BEEN LOST. YOU DISAPPROVE. YOUR DISAPPROVAL CRACKS MY VERY BEING. I DESTROY YOUR HOPE AND DREAMS OF ANOTHER UPDATE ANY TIME SOON. YOU DISAPPROVE. I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE.  
**

**Sorrynotsorry for the short chapters. **

**I own nothing but OCs' and the plot. :]  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Manic  
**

"You think so?" Isis frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes," Ryoua's voice was soft, hushed- she was unsure, Isis quickly noted.

"I do not wish to be lied to, milady."

She frowned this time. "Does anyone wish that? But it happens more often than we think, Isis. It's a natural occurrence, and, sometimes, even if we do notice it, we do not call upon it. I will do whatever it takes to remain dead, even if it means falling in love with someone else, no matter how much it pains me. It hurts even worse to be alive, after all."

"Yet, you are immortal, still! You are a goddess- Kebechet, the Goddess of Purity and the daughter of funerals. This... _form_... is an act. A _mask_. The evil entity that is smothered in the depths of your soul is breaking, and you know it. It's only a matter of time before you crack and ruin everything you have built up." Isis's voice was surprisingly soft, but her words snapped her skin like a Whip of Truth.

Ryoua clutched her chest, her breath caught in her throat. She could not breathe.

"Milady-"

"Shh!"

"Milady! Please! Forgive m-me! M-my... outburst was completely unnecessary! I didn't mean any offense-"

"_I said shut up_!"

Isis did just that, watching as Ryoua sunk to the floor, arms wrapped around herself as tears poured down her face, her sobs coming in quick gasp. She knew Isis was right and it was awful to hear the truth come from another's mouth.

"Milady..."

"S-shh... please. Don't say anything. It's stirring. I can feel it. No... _I'm_ stirring." She covered her face with her hands, gross sobbing. "Oh, God. What am I to do? Yet another problem added. My true self breaking free and my sickness." she removed her hands from her face and looked up towards Isis with puffy, red eyes, whispering, "The worse thing about it... I'll just come back after the sickness kills me."

Isis trembled as the most manic smile appeared on the future queen's lips.


	9. Caught Like a Fly

**A/N: HEY. STORY. UPDATE. YAY. **

**Warning: I WILL DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GAWD. But, seriously, there's a little bit of gore in here because I have a sick fetish for that shit, ya know.  
**

**I own only the Oc's and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Caught Like a Fly  
**

"3 days? Really? They plan to set up a wedding for the new rulers only three days? I hope the servants are fit enough to stay up day and night,"

Atem chuckled, intertwining their hands as they walked along the water in the garden. "You are correct. With all the hustle and bustle that will be going around the palace, I doubt any of us will be getting any sleep."

Ryoua squeezes his hand in hers, her eyes meeting his. The colors of their eyes contrasted like black and white; she wonders how she never noticed how alike and different his and Bakura's eyes were.

"Something amiss?"

"Oh... no, sorry. I'm well, I'm well."

He smiles, "That's fantastic! I would not want you to be getting nervous."

"Yeah... me neither."

Atem leaned down, brushing their lips together.

* * *

He grunted as he pulled himself up the high balcony, not-so-gracefully falling onto the hard stone; when he heard the door of the room creak open, he quickly hid behind a large pot, the plant itself covered more of him than the actual pot itself.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._"

He heard someone- a woman- having a violent coughing fit as the door was quickly shut; the man noted quite quickly that he had the wrong location. Dammit. He was almost sure that this had been the prince's room; but, he assumed, his _fiancé_ was good enough, too. She was much more intoxicating. She could prove herself to be more entertaining if he felt like it. That body was quite tempting, after all.

The sound of clay vases crashing against the walls brought him out of his sick fantasies; he nearly jumped out of his skin when one went flying over the balcony and to the courtyard below.

"Aaah!"

"Lady Ryoua... are you alright? I heard loud noises-"

"I am well, Isis! Perfectly well!"

The infamous man watched as the future woman sunk to her knees, arms wrapped around herself, sobbing. "...There was so much blood, Isis... There was so much pain..."

The priestess knelled down beside her, wrapping her arms around the youth, whispering, "I know, I know. I am trying all I can..."

"Do not tell anyone,"

"I will not,"

"I want my company to be enjoyed why I am still here... before we're all gone and brought up again,"

"I'm sorry it has to be painful,"

"It is better than feeling nothing at all,"

Isis was silent, standing after a moment, saying a few words under her breath and leaving.

The thief watched the short-haired brunette on the ground for a long time; he watched her spine move every time she did, he watched the blood on her dress smear onto her skin, and watched as her body shook from coughing and crying. He was entranced by how close to death she really was and how Isis was the only one who seemed to notice; her body was frail, much too frail. It should be obvious to anyone, especially someone who is usually fed so well, that she is a sickly woman. The dress she wore currently showed off her spine and ribs even more.

While in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that the young woman had pulled over a large crate full of water, took off her dress, and dripped into the water, resuming the same pose before she had moved, but her face was towards him. Her skin was bruised and bloodied- like she had been beaten, but he knew better than that. Her organs were shutting down.

She was shutting down.

Suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal Ryuuji, who rushed over to his sister, wrapping his arms around her. "It shall be all right, sister... I will be the substitute for comfort, if nothing else does."

"Why did it have to be me...?" She was not crying, he noted. She was shaking, but she wasn't crying. In fact, she sounded as monotone as ever.

"Because I was give the chance to live, but with a terrible price," Ryuuji's voice shook, "your death."


	10. The Way We Move

**A/N: Yo. WHAT UP. NOTHING MUCH. THAT'S COOL. I KNOW.**

**WARNING: I'M NOT SURE. WHEN I WRITE THE CHAPTER I'LL COME BACK AND TELL YOU.**

**I OWN OC'S AND THE PLOT.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Way We Move  
**

Two days.

Two days until they would seal the fate that was originally set for them.

It was a surreal feeling, because it was right and they both knew it. They _all_ knew it.

Though, even when Ryoua slept in Atem's arms, or kissed him, or hugged him, or even _looked_ at him, all she could think of was her beloved ex-lover. When Atem touched her, she thought of him.

That's what brought her here- in the possibly the lowest part of the kingdom, where thieves and crooks found their retreat. It was nicer than the upper-classes thought, but that's why they did not go there, because they didn't know of how dressed up it actually was. Ryoua would not have known either, if Bakura had not taken her here once before.

The place was not all that busy at the moment- all the thieves were out raiding at this time of night. She wondered if that was what Bakura was doing currently. She vaguely remembered him saying, in their first lifetime, that he'd come here quite often before they were married. He had told her it was one of the closest things he'd experienced to having a home.

Suddenly, her body was pushed up against a wall; she quickly noted to herself that it would leave a terrible bruise later on.

"What is this we have here?"

Hot breath moved across her face, contrasting with the chilly air.

"What's the prince's bride doing in a place like this in the middle of the night?" She knew he was smirking, even if she couldn't see it. "Such a dangerous place for such a fragile woman like yourself. Wouldn't want anyone..." he moved closer, his lips brushing her ear, "scratching this wonderful body of yours."

Ryoua tried to stand her ground, but she was rapidly melting under his touch. "Keep your filthy hands off me, thief. I am not nearly as _fragile_ as I _look_." She was proud of how strong her voice was able to sound in such a situation, especially with someone like Bakura.

Bakura only chuckled, his index finger running across Ryoua's chin. "If there is anything in the world I would want to steal from that Pharaoh of yours, it would be_ you,_" he growled, "I'd love to see inside your mind, and tear it all apart... to cut you open with a knife and find your sacred heart. I'd love to take your satin clothes and tear them to shreds. I'd love to mess your pretty hair... I'd love to see you beg."

Ryoua gulped, "Must you always be so lewd towards me? I am not a plaything, you know,"

"I beg to differ," He chuckled, smiling manically. One of his hands grabbed her hip, pushing her further against the wall with his body; he took his face from out of the crook of her neck, leaning forward and catching her bottom lip in-between his teeth.

She gasped, squirming between him and the stone wall. "Aah..."

Bakura chuckles once more, licking where he drew some blood from her lip. "I was being gentle," he said matter-of-factly, smiling the same manic smile as always. "So frail... Now, what would have happened if I had not shown up and you were met face to face with a ruthless criminal?"

"The situation would be no different,"

"Wrong,"

"Wrong?"

"Yes, wrong,"

"How, exactly?"

"That ruthless crook would have already had his hands on you by now,"

"And you don't?" She scoffed, appalled.

"I am merely _touching_ you. The thief would have had his way with you already."

"I am sure you plan to do the same?"

"Yes, but I like foreplay,"

Her breath hitched and her stomach began churning in uneasy anticipation.

Bakura smiles the same manic smile he always does, leaning down and kissing her, briefly- just enough to do its job.


End file.
